


[podfic] for what we are given we give thanks

by lazulisong, reena_jenkins



Series: sam deserves better than these assholes [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Gen, Notfic, Podfic, Slice of Life, Thanksgiving, heartwarming dog stories on the Animal Planet channel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: lysapadin asked:What are Sam and his two pet assholes up to on Turkey Day?I'M GLAD YOU ASKED, BRO.





	[podfic] for what we are given we give thanks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [for what we are given we give thanks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681993) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Thanksgiving, Notfic, Slice of Life, Domestic, heartwarming dog stories on the Animal Planet channel

 **Length:**  00:04:39

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_for%20what%20we%20are%20given%20we%20give%20thanks_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
